Earthquake
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: He was to be the greatest king that ever lived, and he was to be The Close. "I got caught up in your earthquake."/"And what if it was fate? All fake?" MA for future AU/Historical/Angst/Romance/Violence ThorxLoki IN PROGRESS


Since he was young, Thor had a penchant for finding broken things, bringing them home, and trying to fix them. From the first bird with a broken leg, to the cat who was pregnant without a home, the boy had done his best to mend, heal, and love anything broken. His mother scolded him of course, but the boy had a thick head and stubborn attitude, but the kindest heart, so his mother couldn't do much. And his father? Well that man was busy ruling a kingdom, so he didn't have much time for the boy and his broken projects, or the emotional needs of his wife.

His habit of helping animals, people, or projects was a great addition to his already lovable character, but his father worried he would be too charitable and too kind to run the realm in his place.

So he gave Thor Mjölnir and taught him to throw it, to swing it- to wield it like a mighty king.

The boy never dared to strike anything that was living.

Until the day his father forced him to witness a raid in a town near the ocean ports. Outraged at the innocents being slaughtered left and right, Thor lost the desire to leave anything unharmed. Like thunder, which raged furiously on his day of birth, Thor stormed towards the pirates. Once he saw the magician who was helping the bandits, he called on a power from deep within himself and within Mjönir, and summoned lightning straight from the blue sky, striking down all of the evil in a furious crackling, burning them to ashes.

Having killed so many, having seen so many killed, Thor collapsed, so young to handle the emotions he was experiencing.

That day, the boy's father, Odin, saw the buddings of great king and intended to groom his son to be the perfect king.

That day, the first crack appeared on Thor's left wrist.

* * *

It was his darkness that he needed to escape. It swirled all around him, a whirlwind of cold and unforgiving catches of ice, slivering his skin. His pure white skin. Water that stung his eyes. He emerald eyes. Snow that batted at his head. His head of dark hair.

His father, forever drunk with rage screaming about the "white foes" that turned their homeland into a place of debauchery and avarice, never held him with the love a father should give a son. Instead, he embraced him and said he would lead the next rebellion against the white devils, rip out their blue eyes, and scalp their blonde heads.

He, a boy of nine, was to tear out the devil heart of the white demon's leader.

He, a boy of nine, was to slay the children, so they may never grow up in their privilege.

He, a boy of nine, was to claim the throne while his father reorganized their culture, their religion, their people.

He, a boy of nine, was to embrace the skin of ice, bear the eyes of rubies, don the horns of royalty, raise the markings of history, and wield the magic of the moon.

He, a boy of nine, was told he was to be the end to an era of torture for his people.

He was The Close.

He was Loki.

And he knew he was The Close to the era of torture... And he also knew that when that era ended... The closing door of death would close on him too.

This was all designed by the one whom he called "father".

The day he was told to begin training for the end was the day he was no longer alive.

He, a boy of nine.

* * *

A/N: hulloooo, long time no see there~

Well, this is an intro to a story I've been thinking of for a while, but did not have the motivation to write till now.

The intro is short for a myriad of reasons, one including that it is 3:30 time and two because this is how I choose to write.

If, for some reason, you think you need to tell me this is a short chapter, I'll let you know now that it's not helpful or appreciated to hear that. I try my best to write long chapters, but seeing as I get stressed out when I do, and stressed out when I can't write them as long as some people would like, I've decided its best to write shorter chapters this increasing my production and decreasing my stress levels. So don't tell me it's short please.

Anyways, it's summer vacation for me, I have a job, and my boyfriend is going on a 5 week trip. So in other words, I'll be bored and I'll want to write.

Thank you for reading this and leave a review if you're interested in more.

Even if you're not, I'm still gonna write more.

ciao~

yakisoba


End file.
